Oportunidades
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: En su lecho de muerte Makoto promete un "Hasta luego" en donde su meta es reunirse con Haru de nuevo. Diferentes apariencias, diferentes circunstancias, las posibilidades que se le presentaron fueron infinitas una y otra vez, él busco a Haru y nunca, nunca dejo de hacerlo. MakoHaru.


**Desclaimer: **El anime de Free! Es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera sería completamente yaoi hard. Esta obra fue hecha de una fan para otros fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Titulo: **Oportunidades.

**Pareja: **MakotoxHaru.

**Género: **Romance.

**Resumen: **En su lecho de muerte Makoto promete un "_Hasta luego" _en donde su meta es reunirse con Haru de nuevo. Diferentes apariencias, diferentes circunstancias, las posibilidades que se le presentaron fueron infinitas una y otra vez, él busco a Haru y nunca, nunca dejo de hacerlo.

**N/A:**

**Holas! ¿Como están? Esta vez llego con un MakoHaru. Ya ven, a mi me gusta emparejar a mi uke faborito con cuanto seme se presente ^^ ¡Y ESTA VEZ SERA MAKOTO! Al rato haré uno con Rin jojojo. Me han pedido uno de ellos juntos después de todo. **

**Bueno, este fic sera un AU, donde Makoto muere. Pero luego él reencarna con sus recuerdos completos y su meta es encontrar y esperar a Haru. Ustedes lean y jueguen por si mismos. **

* * *

**Oportunidades. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hasta luego…**_

Podía escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, alguien lo decía. Y esa era una voz muy conocida y querida, para él; en verdad quería responderle, ah~ como ansiaba responderle.

Pero no podía.

Su propia voz no salía, su cuerpo no le obedecía y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, tan verdes y brillantes se negaban a abrir.

_Makoto…_

Él conocía es voz.

_Makoto…_

—Haru…

_Makoto…_

—Lo siento…

_Makoto…_

—Lo siento tanto…

….

—Pero… ¿Sabes?...

_¿Mako-…?_

—Yo no…Me despediré…

_No…_

—Solo por un tiempo…

_¡No!_

—Solo por un tiempo…hasta luego…

_¡MAKOTO!_

—Haru-chan…

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lealtad. **

El "crak, crak, crak" de pasos sobre el fino suelo de marfil se dejó escuchar por aquel solitario pero amplio y elegante pasillo. Makoto, que era el único ser que caminaba por ahí, luchaba miserablemente con acomodar la corbata de su traje que parecía no querer cooperar con él.

"_No puedo creer que aun no me acostumbro a eso… ¡Se supone soy un mayordomo! Esto debería ser pan comido para mi…"_

Pero a pesar de sus lamentos internos, la corbata se negaba a mantenerse fija, y él ya estaba llegado a su destino.

"_Oh bueno, no creo que le importe tanto…Esta no será la primera ni última vez después de todo…"_

Con un suspiro de derrota, siguió su camino, esta vez, dejando a un lado intentos infructuosos de arreglar su corbata. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una elegante puerta doble ornamentada y demasiado ostentosa para su gusto.

Makoto la abrió sin dudar.

No hacía falta describir la habitación, simplemente era grande, elegante y hermosa. Makoto ya la había visto incontables veces y se sabía la rutina. Sin vacilar, sus pasos se dirigieron a una de las grandes ventanas de un azul oscuro casi negro. Luego, sin perder el ritmo abrió estas, bañando inmediatamente la habitación de con la luz de la mañana.

Un gemido lastimero sonó en algún lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo el dueño de ojos verde sonrió con cariño e indulgencia.

—Ambos sabemos la rutina, hay que levantarse...

En una enorme cama, había un bulto que se negó a obedecer las palabras del mayordomo, pero con una pequeña tos de este, la persona bajo las sabanas comenzó a removerse. Y luego lentamente un cuerpo humano fue emergiendo.

Los ojos verdes observaron como un largo y rizado cabello dorado pálido fue emergiendo, luego un rostro adormilado, pero aun así molesto de finas facciones aristocráticas y por último, lo que siempre hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar que él tanto adoraba se posaron en su persona.

"_Haru…"_

Una forma muy diferente a la que recordaba, pero aun así los ojos no habían cambiado, su Haru, lo había encontrado de nuevo.

—Madre quiere que me case con alguien que ni conozco...—la voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos, y luego un pequeño ceño de preocupación se adueño del dueño de ojos verde.

—Ya veo, la escuche hablar de ello con sus amigas, creo que tiene en mente al hijo mayor de uno de los inversionistas más importantes del Señor…

—No lo hare…—simple y llano, tal y como se lo dijo a su madre, ahora lo repetía para Makoto.

Y este sonrió, con un poco de alivio y diversión por partes iguales.

—Y mi apoyo seguirá siendo inquebrantable…mi lealtad es para usted y nadie más.

Solo él era capaz de notar como aquellos ojos azules brillaban con aprobación y calidez ante sus palabras. Makoto siempre sabría lo que esos ojos azules decían incluso si su dueño no se diera cuenta de ello.

—Bien, en ti es el único en que puedo confiar…

Porque Makoto era el único que estaría ahí cuando lo necesite, sin importar sus decisiones, así de leal era el de ojos verdes.

Y Makoto no tenía intención de traicionar esa confianza, por Haru él haría lo que sea, por Haru iría a donde fuera.

Porque solo Haru tiene su lealtad, sin importar nada.

**000 **

**Te encontré.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Dónde estás?...—solo silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Makoto suspiro, un pequeño puchero cruzo sus infantiles facciones. Llevaba ya un buen rato buscándolo y seguían sin encontrarlopero él _seguiría_ buscando, sin importar del tiempo ya que después de todo…

Fuertes ladrillos interrumpieron su tren de pensamientos.

Con la apariencia de nueves años de edad la forma _femenina _ de Makoto inmediatamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde los sonidos llegaban, ella solo sabían a qué se debían los ladridos. Porque ella siempre iba a saber, sobre todo cuando involucraba a...

Sus pequeños pies corrieron hacia donde al menos tres perros le ladraban sin consideración alguna a una pequeña forma peluda negra. Makoto corrió hacia el "enemigo" de los perros, y a pesar de que aun estaba preocupada, aun así estaba aliviada de que los perros solo eran pequeños cachorros de no más de 4 meses, pero aun así eran más grandes que la forma negra a la que le ladraban.

— ¡Basta! Shu, shu!...—con éxito logro alejar a los cachorros y estos solo le alejaron como los perros regañados que eran, dejando a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes y a la figura negra, que aun temblaba.

—Ya todo está bien, ellos no te harán daño, ven aquí…—Makoto ofreció su mano, hablando con suavidad y calidez, a la espera de la reacción del otro.

Un bajo maullido se dejo escuchar provocando que ella se riera y luego la forma peluda se acerco más y más, una pequeña y rosa nariz olio sus dedos y luego ella tenía entre sus brazos a un hermoso gato negro de suave pelaje.

—Ya todo paso, vamos te daré de comer…—obtuvo un ronroneo bajo como respuesta y luego ella vio directo a los ojos del felino y no pudo evitar que su pequeño corazón latiera con rapidez y alegría.

Grandes ojos de un azul más intenso que el mar le devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Haru!...—ella sonrió, con una enorme sonrisa y sus orbes bosque brillando de absoluta felicidad—... ¡Te encontré!

Su risa calentaría los corazones de cualquiera que la escuchara. El felino en sus brazos solo ronroneo contento, él estaba donde debía estar y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Makoto había _encontrado_ a Haru nuevamente y ellos aun tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Promesa.**

—No…Me sueltes ¿De acuerdo?...

—¡Hai!...tu confía en mí, no te soltare…

_Nunca te soltare…_

—O-Ok... ¡No me sueltes!

Era hilarante Makoto decidió, mientras miraba a los expectantes y desconfiados ojos azules, _esos ojos siempre que fueron tan expresivos_. Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto, mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos del niño, no mayor a los 5 años.

—Haz lo que te dije…Estarás bien…

— ¡Me voy a ahogar!...

—Solo patalea fuerte…No pasara nada…

Completamente hilarante, Makoto decidió al fin, que fuera él precisamente quien tenía que enseñarle a nadar a Haru por primera vez, en este encuentro entre ellos dos. Haru seguía sin recordarlo, pero Makoto estaba bien con ello. Había encontrado a Haru nuevamente y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—No me vayas a soltar!..

—No te preocupes…yo nunca te soltare…

_Lo prometo…_

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esperar.**

Cuando sus brillantes ojos verdes, se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo con aquellos hermosos zafiros, Makoto sonrió, su mano se levanto y un "hola" escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

La dueña (si, una chica) de los fríos y expresivos ojos azules, dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, correspondiendo con ello el saludo de antes, mientras azules y verdes chocaron unos contra otros.

La sonrisa de Makoto se amplio.

Haru (aunque su nombre ahora es otro) le dio otra mirada al dueño de los vibrantes ojos verdes y luego regreso su atención a la persona con la que estaba conversando antes. Ella no noto como en los ojos verdes un brillo de tristeza, decepción, pero sobre todo amor, se dejo ver por un segundo.

Y Haru junto con su acompañante se alejaron.

Makoto los vio irse, cerro sus ojos un momento y luego les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la pareja, debía irse, debía alejarse del dueño de los ojos azules que aparentemente no lo recordaba, a pesar de que Makoto recordaba perfectamente el pasado y la promesa, Haru tal parece que no lo hacía…

Pero Makoto estaba bien.

Había vuelto a ver a Haru.

Y estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

Él solo tenía que esperar…

_Esperar…_

**000**

_._

_._

_._

**Perfect****o.**

Makoto no sabría que pensar acerca de esta nueva forma, aunque supuso que no debería esperar nacer como humano _todas_ las veces, él no sabía cómo funcionaba esto, aun así es interesante, sobre todo si tenía la oportunidad de experimentar esta sensación increíble.

De poder él gritaría y se reiría como loco, pero en su lugar solo un agudo grito se dejo escuchar llenado el cielo y asustando a algunos animalitos en tierra.

"_¡Esto es genial!...si tan solo Haru estuviera aquí" _

Con sus poderosas alas Makoto rompió a través del viento tratando con ello; apartar ese último pensamiento de su cabeza, no quería deprimirse, no cuando la sensación del vuelo era algo que nunca había sentido y no quería opacar lo magnifico del momento.

Pero aun así él aun no podía dejar de pensar en Haru.

Una parte de él se pregunto cuánto era el ciclo de vida de un ave, o un halcón en su caso, y la otra se regaño por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que en esta ocasión, no podría encontrarse con Haru de nuevo, y eso en verdad lo entristecía.

"_Supongo que no habrá suerte esta vez…quizás la próxima…"_

Y luego el relinche de un caballo llamo su atención, en pleno vuelo el ave movió su cabeza para ver hacia abajo donde un hermoso caballo semental, galopaba. Largo pelaje tan oscuro como la noche se arremolinaba en aquella larga pero estilizada cabeza, y luego con un nuevo relinche el caballo miro para arriba.

Y luego Makoto hizo la perfecta demostración de un halcón completamente sorprendido. Con poderoso batir de sus alas, el ave cambio su rumbo y ahora caía en picada a tierra, justo donde el semental negro parecía esperar.

"_Haru…" _

Halcón y caballo, ambos bailaron alrededor del otro, cascos rompiendo la tierra y relinches felices fueron recibidos por el batir de alas y chillidos alegres. Verdes y azules volvieron a reunirse y Makoto no podía estar más feliz.

Haru y Makoto, incluso en aquella apariencia se encontraron, no hubo que esperar una "próxima vez" este era el momento, esta era la vida en que chocarían juntos de nuevo. Y a pesar de que eran de dos razas distintas, y a pesar de que uno vivía en tierra y el otro en el aire, todo ello no importaba.

En ese momento, en ese instante en aquel claro donde tanto el caballo como el águila seguían bailado alrededor del otro, todo era perfecto.

_Absolutamente perfecto. _

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nagisa y Rei. **

Esas podrían haber sido las tres horas más largas que había tenido que esperar, tan largas y agobiantes ¿Por qué el reloj no avanzaba tan rápido? No debía ser natural que el tiempo pasara tan lento ¡No era natural! Y no, Makoto no estaba exagerando ¡Era cierto! El tonto tiempo no avanzaba ¡Para nada! Le iba a dar algo, no sabía qué pero se lo daría.

"_Al menos estoy en un hospital, cualquier cosa que me dé y los doctores podrán ayudarme…creo" _

Y al pensar en donde estaba le recordó la razón de "porque" estaba en un hospital en primer lugar, y los nervios regresaron.

Makoto parecía una bestia (¿Ballena?) enjaulada, yendo de aquí y allá como si no hubiera un mañana, el reloj seguía marchando dolorosamente lento y nadie venía a decirle nada, él en verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esta situación. Y justo cuando ese pensamiento llego, una enfermera llego y solo al ver la sonrisa de la mujer de la salud, el dueño de ojos verdes pudo tranquilizarse y dar un suspiro involuntario de alivio.

Alivio que rápidamente se volvió impaciencia, ahora la ansiedad de antes había desaparecido solo para que sea dominado por las ganas de ir a esa habitación. Él quería ir, él debía ir, él…

La voz da la amable enfermera saco al ojo verde de sus pensamientos, ella no había tenido que terminar su oración para luego ver al joven preocupado casi correr hacia la habitación de donde ella llego, mirando la espalda del joven, ella sonrió, era en ocasiones como esas que adoraba su trabajo.

Cuando sus pies lo llevaron a su destino, y la puerta se abrió, la más hermosa vista fue lo que recibió a Makoto, Haru, SU Haru lo esperaba en aquel lugar, los hermosos y brillantes ojos azules que siempre lo atrapaban y lo hacían pensar en la belleza del océano al que tanto le temía, le devolvían la mirada.

Cansados pero felices los ojos de Haru le devolvían la mirada a las gemas verdes de Makoto. Despejando sus orbes bosque de aquellos mares calmos, Makoto observo a los dos bultos que su amada persona sostenía en brazos, podía notar pequeñas manitas en puños moviéndose agitadamente lo que causo que se acercara como si algo lo jalara a ese lugar.

Lo primero que hizo una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca fue darle un suave beso en la frente de Haru.

—Hey, me alegra tanto que haya terminado, —luego sus labios se posaron en los de su pareja en un casto pero amoroso beso, luego ahora si se fijo bien en aquellos pequeños cuerpos acurrucados en el pecho de su Haru.

Y cuando los vio él no sabía si reír o llorar ante las ironías de la vida, aunque al final se termino riendo. Y rio a pesar de tener una extrañada mirada de parte de la dueña de aquellos ojos azules.

—Lo siento. —Dijo luego de dejar de reír sin levantar la vista de los pequeños bultos en brazos de su pareja—, creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para estos dos pequeños. —Le sonrió suavemente a Haru y luego, enfrento a los pequeños y curiosos recién nacidos.

Dos pares de ojos lo observaban, grandes y curiosos ojos lilas cual amatistas, junto con unos alegres y brillantes orbes de un rosa suave cual pétalos de sakura. Makoto sabía con solo ver aquellos ojos, el nombre perfecto para sus hijos.

—Bienvenidos ustedes dos, soy su padre Makoto y ustedes se llamaran Nagisa, Rei...es un gusto poder verlos…

Balbuceos fue lo que recibió como respuesta, pero a Makoto no le importaba, él tenía a su familia, Haru estaba a su lado, de la más perfecta forma que podría ser, ambos tenían una familia, y ahora disfrutarían de criar a sus dos hermosos hijos.

Sus hijos Nagisa y Rei.

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La próxima vez. **

En esta ocasión Makoto no sabía que pensar de su situación. Una parte de él suponía que debía estar triste, con ira y decepcionado, pero extrañamente él no lo estaba, se preguntaba si se debía al hecho de todos esos años y todas esas diversas vidas que ha experimentado, eran la razón por la que tomaba con calma las circunstancias con las que nació en ese mundo.

No era la primera vez que nacía como chica, ello ya no era un choque para él, pero si era la primera vez que nacía ciego. Desde que vino al mundo en esta oportunidad, la oscuridad lo había acompañado a lo largo del camino.

En un principio le dio miedo.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que ¿Cómo encontraría a Haru si no lo podría ver? Hasta ese momento sus ojos verdes eran quienes lo llevaron de vuelta al lado de su querido Haru, así ¿De qué forma lo lograría en esta ocasión?

La oscuridad no era lo que temía.

Lo que le aterraba era el hecho de que sabía que no se reuniría con Haru.

Ella dio un suspiro, junando con su largo cabello entre sus dedos.

—Está bien…yo…supongo que esperare hasta la próxima ocasión…—sus ojos verdes, carecientes de brillo pero aun así hermosos, se cerraron, mientras buscaba las fuerzas para resistir esta vida sin Haru.

Aun así Makoto se sentía tranquilo y completo. Incluso sin Haru a su lado.

¿Por qué?

Ella no los sabía.

Todo lo que sabía era que a pesar de su oscuro mundo, ella se sentía a salvo como si todo estuviera bien.

La alarma de su reloj le dijo que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Makoto guardo el libro en braille que había estado leyendo hace poco en su bolso luego tomo su bastón—. Vamos chico, hay que ir a casa...—su ciega mirada se poso en un ponto en el suelo a un lado de ella.

Poco segundos después Makoto sintió una presencia peluda en sus piernas, ella se agacho y acaricio el largo y suave pelaje de su amigo y guía en este mundo. Poniéndole la correa a su perro, ambos se encaminaron a su hogar.

Y Makoto confiaba en que su amigo los llevara sanos y salvos a casa.

"_La próxima vez, seguro te encontrare Haru-chan. Seguro" _

Con esa promesa hecha hacia su mejor amigo y su más grande amor. Makoto fue ignorante de las miradas que recibía su querido guía.

Ella nunca sabría que las personas siempre miraban con curiosidad y asombro el negro cual medianoche pelaje de su mascota, que caminaba con elegancia y porte. Siempre vigilante, siempre atento y sobre todo siempre cuidado a su querida ama.

Y ella jamás se enteraría como un perro era capaz de tener los ojos de un azul tan profundo.

Ella solo esperaría a la próxima ocasión en la que tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a Haru.

Porque habría una próxima vez…ella estaba segura de ello.

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Su hijo. **

Había sido afortunado Makoto decidió, muy afortunado. Logro encontrar a Haru relativamente muy rápida en esta oportunidad. Aunque su Haru en esta ocasión nació como una chica, seguía siendo Haru.

El largo cabello negro de Haru era recogido en una cola de caballo, Makoto se maravillo de cómo esos largos y elegantes dedos se hundían en las oscuras cerraduras de cabello. Pero lo que más hipnotizaba a Makoto, era la plateada sortija de matrimonio en uno de esos bellos dedos.

Siempre que la miraba él sonreía como un bobo. Y luego jugaba con su propia argolla a juego con la de Haru.

Si él había sido muy afortunado, no podía pedir nada más.

—Mamá te está mirando raro otra vez…da miedo…

La boba sonrisa de Makoto se tambaleo un poco, e inmediatamente su mirada fue hacia la pequeña personita a un lado de Haru.

Ojos que no eran ni verde ni azules, sino una mescla de ambos, le devolvieron la mirada en un ceño fruncido. Provocando un suspiro del dueño de orbes verdes.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para que él no me quiera...—hizo un pequeño puchero—. Mi propio hijo me odia… ¿Qué dice eso de mí?—se quejo, refunfuñado y fingiendo tristeza.

—Sousuke no te odia…—la suave vos de Haru se dejo escuchar. Ella termino de arreglar su cabello para luego tomar en brazos a su pequeño hijo de 4 años de edad. Sousuke feliz, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su madre, con una gran sonrisa adornado su joven rostro.

—Lo hace… ¡Me odia!...—siguió Makoto con su drama. Se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

— ¡Mamá es mía! No la puedes tener ¡Y no te la presto!...

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron sorprendidos y luego río de buena gana. Lo que provoco un pequeño grito de indignación.

— ¡Papá se ríe de mi! ¡Él se ríe de mi mamá! —el pequeño acuso, a su padre que aun continuaba riéndose de él.

Para Makoto era divertidamente irónico que sea con su _hijo_, precisamente su hijo _Sousuke_; con quien tenga que pelear por la atención de Haru su _esposa. _Era una constante guerra la que tenían padre e hijo, pero Makoto se divertía mucho con ella, aunque a veces eran un poco desesperante.

Si Makoto era feliz, encontró a Haru, la hizo su esposa y tenía un hijo,

Incluso se tenía que luchar a cada rato con su hijo por su esposa. Él era feliz.

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una vez más. **

Así que…para alguien que siempre afirmo temerle al mar ya que sentía que había "algo" esperando para hundirlo en lo profundo. Su situación en ese momento era...inesperado por decir poco. Aunque a pesar de su pasado miedo al océano Makoto encontró que no era tan malo el nacer como una criatura marina en esta vida.

De hecho era divertido.

Encontró con que el mar tenía tantas cosas hermosas por mostrar, tanta diversidad de paisajes, tantos distintos escenarios. Makoto no dejaba de fascinarse por todo lo que sus ojos observaban todos los días.

Por supuesto había peligros, pero con la forma en que nació en esta ocasión él era capaz de tener cierta tranquilidad a pesar de las cosas peligrosas que habitaban en el océano.

"_Apuesto a que Nagisa tendría todo un día de campo si se entera que soy una ballena asesina" _

Aun recuerda una noche en la que jugaron a encontrar animales que se asemejaran a ellos. Nagisa era un pingüino, Rei una mariposa, Rin un gran tiburón, Haru un delfín y él…Una ballena asesina.

Así que él era una ballena asesina en todo su derecho, blanco y negro. Más grande que un delfín pero más pequeño que cualquier otra ballena, del tamaño perfecto para salir bien librado de otros depredadores marinos.

Le gustaba.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era probable que no se encontrara con Haru en esta forma ¿Cómo encontrarlo? ¿Cómo reconocerlo? No encontraba posibilidad para que eso sucediera. Pero aun así no podía evitar que en lo profundo la esperanza aun se mantuviera.

Después de todo habido ocasiones en las que pensó no reunirse con Haru y al final lo hacía por lo que ¿Por qué no puede pasar esta vez también?

Makoto no se había dado cuenta que estaba nadado cerca de una manada de delfines, le gustaba cuando se encontraba con los delfines, aunque estos huyeran de él si se acercaba demasiado, no se sentía triste por eso, lo entendía, es por eso que no se entristecía.

Los delfines le recababan a Haru y por ello le gustaba verlos tanto, siempre de lejos. Observando y nada más.

Tan distraído estaba que él no noto un cuerpo que se acercaba a grandes velocidades.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había una cacofonía de chasquido y chillidos de llamadas el cual se dio cuenta eran dirigidos a él mismo. De poder, él habría parpadeado sorprendido al ver al pequeño delfín frente a sus ojos, este parecía ignorar que se encontraba frente a un depredador y Makoto solo miraba impactado.

O al menos Makoto solo miraba impactado tanto como una ballena podía mirar.

Se preguntaba si era posible que el corazón de una ballena tronara como loco, Makoto ciertamente se sentía comos i el suyo podía.

"_¿Haru?"_

Más sonidos felices fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

"_¡HARU!"_

Ese mismo día, algunos marinos y uno que otro turista en crucero, fueron los afortunados testigos de la naturaleza. Al ver: asombrados como un delfín junto con una gran orca, jugaban y saltaban junto a las grandes olas del océano.

Los dos animales jugaron y jugaron siempre juntos, ignorando cualquier diferencia que pudieran haber tenido.

Makoto lo había encontrado…

Una vez más…

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru. **

Había sido incomodo, pero sobre todo agonizantemente doloroso. Estos nueve meses, desde aquel día, desde ese momento donde parecía que todo se había arruinado, todo fue un buque que se hundía en el profundo y oscuro mar. Makoto nunca imagino que al nacer como mujer le tocaría vivir esa experiencia tan traumática y espantosa.

Ni siquiera toda la experiencia que había adquirido de todas sus vidas lo había preparado para la experiencia más mortal que pudo haber experimentado. Nacer mujer no era un problema, ser una "madre" tampoco lo fue.

Pero ser violado…O violada en su caso.

Eso era algo completamente nuevo y diferente.

Pero ahora, nueve meses de agonía, de pesadillas y remordimientos, de lágrimas y enojos. Ahora ella estaba ahí, dando a luz a su hijo. Su _hijo bastardo_ producto de una violación.

Fue doloroso y traumatizante, pero aun así siguió adelante. A pesar de las lagrimas en su rostro, a pesar del dolor en su corazón. Siguió adelante, y mientras sentía como su bebe salía al mundo por primera vez, él no pude dejar de preguntarse.

¿Qué pensaría su Haru-chan de esto?

Una parte de ella no quería encontrar a Haru en esta ocasión, no quería que viera su cuerpo mancilladlo por otra persona. No lo quería, pero aun así…

Ella esperaba volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules una vez más.

"_Haru-chan"_

— ¡Es un niño!...

El llanto de un infante fue lo que siguió a la declaración del médico, Makoto parpadeo, cansada y adolorida, se limpio las lagrimas y miro como una enfermera limpiaba un pequeño cuerpo que mostraba el buen par de pulmones que tenia.

Ella no podía ver nada más que pequeños brazos y piernas sacudiéndose.

Luego, la enfermera envolvió en una celeste y suave manta al recién nacido y se acerco a la nueva madre. El corazón de Makoto casi se detenía cuando su hijo se acercaba, ella aun no sabía que amaba o detestaba a ese pequeño, por supuesto le dio la vida, pero ella aun recordaba la cruel forma en que fue concebido.

Si tenía su hijo en brazos ¿Lo odiaría? Ella no sabía, y le daba miedo averiguarlo.

Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo, sus brazos temblaban mientras la enfermera ponía al recién nacido que aun lloraba en ellos. Makoto cerró los ojos, trato de calmarse. Se dio cuenta, que los llantos habían secado, la pequeña cosa que sostenía se había callado y ahora estaba tranquilo en su agarre.

Y cuando ella abrió los ojos para ver por primera vez el rostro de su hijo.

Ella se echo a llorar.

Grandes ojos que brillaban de un azul como el mar calmo le devolvieron la mirada.

Reconocería esa mirada, en cualquier lado. En cualquier lugar.

Haru.

Ella lloro y lloro y se aferro a su bebe con fuerza.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo cruel de su situación, al encontrarse con Haru en tales circunstancias, ella solo abrazo a SU hijo, SU Haru.

Y por el momento ya nada más importaba.

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No es el final. **

Ya estaba viejo.

Viejo y cansado, su cabello era blanco, su piel llena de arrugas y su cuerpo lento y débil; aun así sus ojos verdes mantenían el brillo juvenil y amable que siempre lo había caracterizado. Makoto sabía que tenía poco tiempo de vida, su tiempo se agotaba. Pero no estaba preocupado, pero no estaba preocupado.

Morir, solo era el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para él.

Aun así, él estaba triste de no poder encontrarse con su Haru-chan en esta ocasión. A pesar de saber que tendría otra oportunidad. Estaba decepcionado.

En la soledad de su habitación. Sabiendo que tiempo se terminaba, Makoto no dejo de pensar en todas las oportunidades y vidas que había experimentado. Experimento tanto, toda una variación de situaciones algunas divertidas otras tristes y en la mayoría con Haru a su lado.

Debía admitir que sus vidas favoritas eran cuando le toco crecer junto a Haru. Esos eran sus recuerdos más preciados.

Como cuando creció junto a Haru en aquel orfanato. Una vez más fue capaz de ver crecer su preciada persona y ser su mejor amigo.

O la vez en que Haru y él fueron hermanas, si hermanas chicas ambos. Pero no solo ser su hermana si no su gemela, Makoto nunca olvidaría esa experiencia.

La más agridulce supuso fue cuando él nació como el propio hijo de Haru. Tuvo a Haru a su lado, pero a al mismo tiempo lo tenía tan lejos en los brazos de otra persona.

Pero sin duda la más fantástica de todas las vidas, fue cuando nació como una criatura marina que se supone no debería existir. El haber nacido como sireno ¿O es tritón? Y lo mejor de todo, al lado de Haru había sido increíble y hermoso.

Tantas experiencias.

Tantos recuerdos.

Felices y tristes.

Buenos y malos.

Cada una de sus vidas había sido únicas y apreciadas. Si bien en algunas no fue capaz de encontrar a Haru de estar a su lado, eso no importaba.

Atesoraba a todas y cada una de ellas.

No se arrepentía de nada, justo con en esta ocasión en la que tuvo una tranquila y placentera vida. Si bien fue solitaria sin Haru a su lado, a disfruto, conoció a todo tipo de personas, hizo muchos amigos.

Fue relativamente feliz.

Cerrando sus cansados ojos verdes, Makoto tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su arrugado y viejo rostros. La hora llegaba y él estaba listo.

Solo podía imaginar las nuevas oportunidades, las nuevas experiencias que le esperan. Porque este no era el final.

Aun no era el final.

Así que con suma tranquilidad él cerró los ojos, listo para lo que estaba por venir y totalmente preparado para lo siguiente.

Podía escuchar como su corazón lentamente dejaba de latir. Cada segundo más suave, cada segundo más lento.

Y mientras Makoto podía sentir como su vida terminaba y como su conciencia se sumergía a una infinidad de oscuridad.

Makoto nunca se dio cuenta de un pequeño pájaro en su ventana que miraba al interior de la habitación.

Él nunca se entero de aquel pequeño individuo de un asombroso plumaje azul mirando a la figura que parecía dormir, ni escucho un suave y hermoso canto proveniente del pequeño amigo azul afuera de su ventaba.

En esa ocasión Makoto no sabría que en sus ultimo momentos de vida, el Haru que tanto amaba lo acompañaba, despidiéndose de él con su suave canto y su compañía.

Pero estaba bien, porque habría una próxima vez.

Porque se encontrarían en el futuro.

Porque este no era el final.

_No lo era. _

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No hay final. **

El dicho "regresar al punto de partida" puede ser muy acertado en esta ocasión. Makoto no nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que eso podría significar hasta ahora. Pero en esa ocasión lo estaba pensando y mucho.

Al mirarse en el espejo una familiar imagen es lo que le saludaba, una vez más nació como chico, con la misma apariencia que tenia la primera vez, cabello castaño, alta estatura, amable sonrisa y brillantes ojos verdes.

Había regresado a Iwatibi.

El pequeño pueblo costero tal cual como lo recordaba, sutiles cambios aquí y allá pero las personas manteniéndose igual en casi todos los sentidos. Incluso sus padres y hermanos eran iguales.

Pero sobre todo…

—Makoto...

La suave voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar lo llamaba, él se dio la vuelta para toparse con los hermosos ojos oceánicos que tanto amaba. Una suave sonrisa surco su rostro, Haru había regresado a su apariencia inicial.

Lacio cabello negro, delgada y ágil forma. Tez pálida e inexpresiva mirada. Todo en Haru era igual, absolutamente todo.

Una parte suya pensó que todo lo vivido fue un sueño, pero no. No lo era, él estaba seguro de todas las vidas y experiencias que había pasado a lo largo de los años junto con esta persona tan maravillosa.

—Haru-chan…

_Como en los viejos tiempos._

—No me digas "Chan"

_Igual a como lo fue en el pasado. _

A pesar de que estaba feliz de regresar a Haru una vez más, no podía dejar de pensar si el hecho de regresar donde todo comenzó significaba un fin.

¿Y si esta era su última oportunidad?

¿Ya no volvería a ver a Haru?

Sabía que no debía ser codicioso, había vivido mucho, experimento de todo y desear más no estaría bien, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de pensar que ya no podría reunirse con Haru lo aterraba.

Pero era poco lo que podía hacer.

Así que él continúo su vida (esta vida) y la disfruto tanto como podría.

Si esta erala ultima vez, debía esforzarse para hacerla especial.

…

— ¿Haru-chan?

Había encontrado a su amigo-novio, justo en el borde de la piscina de la escuela (que si, iban a Iwatobi tal y como el pasado) Haru estaba sentado, con su familiar bañador negro, sus piernas perezosamente se balanceaban sobre el agua de la piscina. Makoto no podía ver el rostro de Haru, pero él sabía que algo había pasado.

Él solo lo sabía.

Delgadas lágrimas bañaban las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro.

Al verlas, Makoto inmediatamente entro en un ataque de pánico.

¿Qué paso?

¿Estaba Haru lastimado?

¿Alguien lo daño?

¿Algo malo sucedió?

¿Haru se había caído y se había lastimado?

Pero más importante que todo eso junto, la pregunta que dominaba y se sobreponía a todas las anteriores era

¿Por qué Haru lloraba?

Por toda la caballa del mundo que Makoto no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pudo haber pasado para que Haru llorara, en primer lugar Haru no era una persona expresiva, y llorar era algo que no haría sin una buena razón.

De hecho Makoto podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Haru llorar en todo ese tiempo, incluyendo sus vidas pasadas.

Así que el que hoy estuviera llorando lo desconcertaba y preocupaba inmensamente.

—Makoto...—la voz de Haru nunca había sonado tan suave y frágil al mismo tiempo. Pero solo eso bastó para que en menos de un segundo Makoto estuviera al lado de su preciado Haru. Agachándose para quedar cara a cara y tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro que nunca dejaba de maravillarlo.

Vio aquellas maravillosas gemas azules.

Y lo supo.

Si había algo que no cambio sin importar el tiempo ni las apariencias que tuvieran, fue su habilidad para saber lo que aquellos hermosos orbes tenían que decir. Haru no tenía que decir nada para que él supiera lo que tenía que decir.

Así que Makoto escucho todo lo que Haru tenía que decirle con la mirada solamente.

"_Makoto lo sé"_

"_Recuerdo todo"_

"_Makoto tu siempre me esperaste"_

"_¿Por qué no te recordé hasta ahora?"_

"_¿Cómo es posible que esto pase?"_

"_¿Por qué hasta ahora recuerdo?"_

Y tantas cosas más que él podía escuchar en silencio. Makoto no pudo soportarlo más y abrazo con fuerza aquel delgado y menudo cuerpo, apresándolo contra el suyo propio.

Sintió los brazos de Haru rodearlo, él cerró los ojos, ahogándose en el familiar ahora de Haru. Cloro y brisa marina, el aroma del pelinegro siempre fue el mismo. En todos sus recuerdos, siempre lo fue.

—Oh Haru…yo no sé qué decir…

Él mismo tenía tantas preguntas. El que Haru recordara ¿Significaba que en verdad esta sería su ultima vez? No lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

—Te extrañe Makoto…

El dueño de ojos verdes, no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras él abrió los ojos y fue cuando noto las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Se quedo en silencio durante un rato y luego hablo:

—Haru…yo siempre estaré contigo…yo prometí no dejare…y aun lo prometo…sin importar que…no te dejare.

Porque él sabía que el miedo más grande de Haru era el quedarse solo. El temor de Haru a la soledad nunca había cambiado y Makoto lo sabía.

—Todo este tiempo…todas esas veces…

—Lo sé…

—Makoto yo…

—Haru-chan…—Makoto hizo que sus rostros chocaran uno contra el otro, ambas miradas sin despegarse ni un centímetro y él sonrió suavemente—, me alegro que recordaras…

Y eso fue todo.

En aquella piscina, ambos chicos se reencontraron una vez más como nunca antes en el pasado lo hicieron.

¿Qué importaba si después de esto ya no habría otra oportunidad?

Ellos sabían que este no era el final, para ellos nunca lo sería. Porque se amaban, incluso si uno no recordaba al otro, el amor que se profesaban iba más allá de cualquier cosa.

Nunca habría un final para ellos, dentro de todas las dudas y miedos futuros, eso era lo único seguro.

Makoto y Haru jamás encontraron el final.

Porque no existe un fin.

.

.

.

**El final que marca un nuevo inicio.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo tienen ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Tarde mucho en terminar este fic, espero sea de su agrado. Me disculpo por cualquier error que encuentren, no tengo beta para estas historias y a pesar d que reviso, siempre hay algo que se me escapa :3 **

**Cualquier opinión, critica, comentario o petición sera bien recibido. Muchas gracias por su tiempo al leer esta historia. **

**Shion-san se despide. **


End file.
